La Boda
by Gana Hibiki
Summary: Un mal entendido puede traer múltiples problemas...como un rompimiento...pero sobretodo una reconsiliacion...eso Tsunami lo sabe de sobra...inspirado en la cancion de aventura...


Bueno...aqui dejo un fic que publique ayer en mundoyaoi...es mi primer songfic wn SECA!...ejem...entiendanme...me inspire en la cancion de Aventura en el momento en que menos se puede inspirar alguien...haciendo tareas...aqui va el fic:

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Boda-Aventura<strong>_

_(El padre)  
>Queridos Hermanos<br>Continuemos con esta boda  
>si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio<br>que hable ahora, o calle para siempre_

__Quien te ama como yo cosita linda  
>ay Dios<br>si te casas te llevaras mi vida  
>es como un fin de una novela<br>nuestra historia la mas bella  
>dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla...<em>_

``_Tachi porque me haces esto...estoy pagando por algo que ni siquiera hice...porque no me crees?...no te cases por favor...yo soy la unica persona que te puede hacer feliz_´´...pensaba Tsunami corriendo por la ciudad en camino a la iglesia donde por un error se casaria el amor de su vida...

_Un momento padre no permita  
>esto es absurdo es un error<br>ponga pausa a esta boda  
>ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo<br>y que me escuche ese estúpido en el altar y el público  
>voy a contar la historia de un gran amor<em>

_Hace un año que rompimos  
>como locos nos quisimos<br>los dos compartimos un corazón  
>mas hoy se casa para intentar borrarme<em>

``_Recuerdo claramente lo felices que fuimos...mas de 6 años juntos...6 años 12 meses y 0 dias_´´... pensó con una sonrisa el pelirrosa aunque pronto se transformo en una de pura melancolía...``_Bueno...eso llebabamos antes de que rompiéramos _´´...

_**-Flash Back-**_

-**Tachimukai! OI! TACHIMUKAI!...-**gritaba un pelirrosa en el parque en busca de su novio que se suponia llegaria hace una hora...justo ese dia celebrarían juntos su aniversario...pero el no podia enojarse...el siempre llegaba tarde a todo...pero quien podria enojarse con el Uke mas lindo, tierno, amable, apretable...-**Violable...**-penso en voz alta sonrriendo como pervertido...

-**Quien es violable Tsunami-kun...-**dijo una voz que el conocia...pero NO! NO ERA TACHI!...era un peliazul de ojos violeta que llebaba el ritmo por dentro...

-**AAAHH! OTOMURA!...perdon estaba pensando en voz alta...esque estaba pensando en Tachi...-**dijo sonrriendo todo enamorado...eso molesto a el de lentes...

-**Oh...y porque no a llegado?...-**pregunto con todas las ganas de entristecer a el pelirrosa...en vano...

-**Bueno...tenia que llegar hace una hora...pero me emvio un mensaje diciendo que ya venia pero no me aguanto las ganas de verlo...-**siguio con su faceta ``_I love you_´´..

-**Entiendo...pero...Tsunami-kun tengo que decirte algo muy importante...-**dijo imvadiendo el espacio personal de el otro chico...

-**Y q-que es?...-**pregunto notablemente nervioso...

-**Pues...pues yo...yo te amo Tsunami-kun...-**le dijo tratando de besarlo pero Tsunami se alejo...

-**Lo siento Otomura...pero tu solo eres mi mejor amigo...yo nunca podria verte como algo mas...ademas...yo solo soy capas de amar a Tachimukai...-**dijo tratando de no herir a su amigo pero fallo...

-**P-pero...T-Tsunami-kun...yo puedo hacerte mucho mas feliz que ese tonto!...-**le grito...eso ya molesto a Tsunami...nadie podia insultar a su novia aunque fuera su mejor amigo...

-**Oye Otomura yo no te permito que...-**pero el chico no lo escuchaba...hasta que vio acercarse a el castañito hermoso precioso de Tachimukai sonrriendo con un regalo en sus manos...

-**Lo siento Tsunami-kun...pero esto es lo mejor para los dos...-**Tsunami no entendio lo que quizo decir hasta que el otro se abalanzo sobre sus labios dejandolo en shock...se sentia tan asqueroso besar otros labios que no fueran los de su sirenito...escucho un leve sonido de ramas a su lado y solo por instinto se giro para ver como de alli salia Tachimukai corriendo a toda velosidad...Tsunami al ver eso empujo a Ootmura ocacionando que este callera, pisara una ardilla, ella enojada le saltara a la cara, el rodara lejos callendose en un rio, por no saber nadar casi se ahoga, un pes gato mordiera sus partes nobles (si es que tiene) cortandoselas y muriera por desangrado...pero dejando lo bueno de lado...Tsunami corrio hasta alcanzar a su chico tomandolo de la muñeca deteniendolo...

-**Tachi no es...-**pero se paro de hablar cuando una mano se estrello secamente en su mejilla...Tachimukai...el tierno Tachimukai lo havia golpeado...el mayor giro a verlo y vio su cara...sus ojos rojos y lagrimas corriendo sin control por sus hermosas mejillas...pero sus ojos...sus ojos siempre con ternura ahora lo miraban solo con odio y desprecio...

-**No quiero que te me vuelvas a hacercar en tu vida me escuchaste?...-**le dijo seriamente mientras volvia a correr hacia quien sabe donde...

_**-End Flash Back-**_

El pelirrosa corria a decirle a su niño la verdad cada vez que podia...se lo dijo mil veces pero el nunca le creyo...lo ignoraba con una naturaleza casi inumana y eso estaba matando a Tsunami...despues de tanto tiempo explicandole decidio darle su tiempo...que las heridas se curaran y asi poder ser denuevo lo que eran antes...ese fue su primer error...

_Shhh, no opine por favor  
>hoy no renuncio a su abandono<br>y vengo dispuesto a todo  
>mi ídolo Romeo lucho por amor<br>un soldado es un héroe aunque muere en la guerra  
>no salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella<em>

Luego de tres o cuatro meses separados Tsunami recibio una noticia por la que solo queria morir...su Tachimukai era novio de una chica...UNA CHICA!...eso se le clabo como llaga en el corazon...volvio a parecer psicopata siguiendo a todos lados a Tachimukai para que rompiera con esa muchacha pero era imposible...por segunda vez decidio darle tiempo...sabia que el solo buscaba a alguien para olvidarlo y si Tachi lo amaba como el lo amaba...eso seria imposible...ese fue su segundo error...

_Quién te ama como yo cosita linda  
>ay Dios<br>si te casas te llevarás mi vida  
>es como un fin de una novela<br>nuestra historia la mas bella  
>dime que esta ceremonia, es una pesadilla<em>

Al año de separados por poco se suicida...la razon?...Kazemaru le habia dicho que Tachimukai...SU Tachimukai se casaba...cuando se entero sintio que el alma se le quemaba...que su corazon estaba calcinado...su mente no funcionaba bien y por poco acaba con su vida...fue un error haberlo dejado...debio haver insistido hasta que el otro le creyera...debio hacerlo...y ahora paagba las consecuencias...

_Mi amor por Dios recapacita  
>recordemos nuestras vidas<br>cuando niños, aquel domingo nos dimos el primer besito  
>hicimo un pacto de palabra<br>(un pacto de palabra)  
>y yo te amo y tu me amas<br>(yo te amo y tu me amas)  
>y aunque venga el fin del mundo<br>ni la muerte nos separa_

Todos sus recuerdos con su amado pasaron como pelicula por su mente...cuando se conocieron...los amigos que fueron...jugando juntos futbol...su primer beso...algo que le enorgullecia de sobremanera era haber sido el primer beso de Tachi...

_**-Flash Back-**_

Un pelirrosa sonrriente de unos 15 años arrastraba a un pequeño niño de al parecer 12 el cual llebaba un balon de futbol en sus manos...

-**Tsunami-san a donde vamos? tenemos que volver a practicar...-**dijo el pequeño con un notable sonrrojo al ver que su interes romantico (la palabra que elegi a?) lo tomaba de la mano...

-**No seas impaciente Tachi...luego de un rato volveremos a el entrenamiento pero tengo que mostrarte algo...-**dijo el otro sonrriente...corrieron un par de metros hasta entrar a un bosque en el cual en el centro estaba un bello lago con una cascadita con una fuente que al parecer llebaba mucho tiempo abandonado...el castaño se quedo perplejo por la vista y pregunto...

-**Como entontraste este lugar?...-**pregunto aun asombrado...Tsunami sonrrio orgulloso al lograr su objetivo con Tachi...

-**Lo descubri ayer cuando Goenji me perseguia por darle a Fubuki con mi Impulso Tsunami...-**dijo riendo recordando como se puso el pelosparados al ver a el pequeño Shirou tirado en medio de el campo todo adolorido...una gotita bajo por la nuca de Tachimukai...

-**Bueno...debes entenderle...Fubu-chan es su novio y es muy importante para el...ademas no se como pudiste fallar si estabas muy cerca de la porteria...-**dijo Tachi...Tsunami vio en eso la oportunidad perfecta de confesarse...se acerco a paso decidido a el menor que asustado por la mirada que el pelirrosa le daba retrocedia hasta toparse con un arbol donde Tsunami lo acorralo...

-**Quieres saber porque me distraje?...-**susurro sensualmente en el oido de el castaño poniendolo como tomate...no espero respuesta y siguio...-**Estaba viendote a ti Tachi...-**sorpresa para Tachimukai...-**No puedo evitarlo...siempre estoy mirandote Tachi...viendo tus sonrrisas...tus sonrrojos...tus esfuerzos por ser mejor...si no me has entendido lo que te digo tengo que decirte que tu...que yo te amo Yuuki Tachimukai...-**y tras decir eso acerco sus labios a los de su sirenito probando lo que hace tiempo queria...despues de el corto beso se separo de el...-**Yo se que tu solo me consideras como un hermano mayor y que nunca me querras como yo a ti pero...por favor no me pidas que me aleje porque no...-**no termino de hablar ya que un abrazo de improbizo lo hizo por poco caer...

-**Yo tambien te amo Tsunami-san!...-**le dijo feliz el castañito con unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad haciendo sonrreir enormemente a el mayor...

-**Entonces...eres mi novio?...-**un beso solo se nesesito para cellar el trato...

_**-End Flash Back-**_

_Y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana  
>tu perrito me ladraba, y tu padre levantaba<br>no contaban con la astucia nunca nunca me agarraban  
>tu madre buscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama<em>

Y como olvidar todas las idioteces que hizo por solo estar unos minutos mas al dia con el...

_**-Flash Back-**_

-**Ya casi...casi llego!...-**decia nuestro pelirrosa escalando la pared de madera para llegar a el balcon de su amado...al llegar...-**SEE!...-**se tapo enseguida la boca con sus manos y miro a todos los lados a creer que desperto a alguno de los vecinos...``_Olgazanes_´´ penso al no ver a nadie...escucho como el pertillo de la ventana se abria y salia un chico con pillama naranjo con pequeños rayos amarillos con cara preocupada...

-**Tsunami-san que haces aqui!...-**le pregunto mientras lo dejaba entrar pero justo al cerrar fue atacado por un abrazo...

-**Queria verte!...-**le dijo besandolo mientras lo levantaba y dejaba en la cama justo a el lado de el...-**No me aguante las ganas...**-susurro en su oido...

-**P-pero Tsunami-san nos veremos mañana en la escuela...-**dijo tiernamente con un sonrrojo el chico...el otro solo rio...

-**Pero esque es dificil estar lejos de ti mi sirenito...-**le ronrroneo en la oreja mientras el otro estaba peor que un tomate...iba a responder cuando...

-**Hijo con quien hablas?...-**pregunto su madre al otro lado de la puerta (la pregunta mas estupida!...que pueden hacer cuando escuchas a tu hijo hablar en su habitacion de noche) mientras la perilla se giraba en camara lenta...Tsunami a la velosidad de la luz se metio bajo la cama de su amado mientars el volvia a taparse...-**Estas bien cariño?...**

-**S-si mama...solo estaba acordandome de algo...-**dijo nervioso...

-**Bueno...regresare a mi habitacion...dile a Tsunami-kun que ya puede salir de debajo de la cama...-**le dijo guiñandole el ojo mientras cerraba la puerta...dejando a el pequeño sorprendida para despues sonrreir mientras su novio se lebantaba...

-**Ejejeje...-**fue la risa que ambos soltaron para despues besarse...

_**-End Flash Back-**_

_Como olvidar ese colegio  
>donde estudie tu cuerpo<br>en el baño, piso cuatro  
>todos los días dos y cuarto<br>no es lo mismo hacer el sexo, que te hagan el amor  
>tu almohada fue testigos de las noches de pasión<br>tu perdías el control  
>y hasta te exito con mi voz<br>tus días amargos remedié con una llamada  
>mi amor no te abandoné<br>mi viaje fue muy necesario  
>y la carta que te envié no la recibiste, mira el daño...<em>

Pero lo que nunca se le olvidara...fue la primera vez que fue suyo...la primera vez que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma...la primera vez que fueron uno solo...

_**-Flash Back-**_

Y alli estaban...en la casa de Tsunami...en su habitacion se encontraba la pareja...y de que manera!...ambos desnudos en la cama mientras el mayor embestia rapidamente a su pequeño amor...

-**Ah...ah!...m-mas...onegai Tsu-Tsunami-san...-**gemia el pequeño sintiendo como el miembro de su novio entraba y salia de el...

-**Como decees mi amor...-**susurro llebando un ritmo celestial para ambos...cada vez mas rapido y cada vez las embestidas mas profundas mientras una mano de el surfista masturbada a diestra y siniestra a su novio hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos...un sonoro grito se escucho por toda la casa...despues de unos segundos el pelirrosa saco su miembro de su Uke para acostarse a su lado abrazandolo...

-**Te amo mas que a nada Tachi...-**le susurro tiernamente en el oido mientras el otro se acurrucaba mas a el sonrrojado...

-**Yo tambien te amo Tsunami-san...-**dijo antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo a los minutos despues seguido de su pareja...

_**-End Flash Back-**_

_Y ahora me dirijo al insufisiente de poca cosa  
>y asi te atreves a comparate conmigo<br>quién te da los títulos de una mujer ajena  
>al César lo de César, dime quién maldita sea<br>yo conozco sus defectos  
>sus más íntimos secretos<br>te daré de hombre a hombre un chanse para hablar  
>qué pasa no dices nada<br>nunca la harás feliz  
>tu futura esposa llora, lágrimas por mí...<em>

``_No puedo permitir que te cases Tachi...yo se que nadie te amara como yo...nadie te ara feliz como yo lo hice!...yo conosco todo de ti mi amor...esos pequeños defectos que escondias siempre...se cuantos lunares tienes en todo tu cuerpo...quien sera como yo...que te llebaba desayuno a la cama...que te hacia sentir una dama...bueno eso lo saque de una cancion PERO ENSERIO NADIE TE AMARA COMO YO!_´´...penso mientras seguia corriendo...solo unos metros mas y llegaria a su objetivo...pero al cruzar la calle se cruzo con lo inesperado...un claxon fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de solo ver oscuridad...

_Por qué lloras?  
>porqué sabes que digo la verdad<br>ahh?  
>la única verdad que tu conoces<br>la verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan  
>se sientan a presenciar este teatro<br>dramatizado por una hipócrita y un payaso  
>si tú eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula<br>levanta la cabeza, mírame, mírame, mírame cuando te hablo  
>yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar<br>yo que viví a tu lado los mejores y peores capítulos  
>de nuestra novela de nuestra historia<br>a tu protagonista le pagas con este final  
>a mí?<br>no  
>mi amor<em>

* * *

><p>``<em>Porque no despierto...que me esta pasando...ese auto...ME ATROPELLARON! TACHI! tengo que despertar...tengo que ir con el<em>´´...

-**T-Tachi...-**susurraba devilmente tratando de abrir sus ojos...-**T-Tachi...mukai...-**susurro abriendo de a poco sus ojos encontrandose con una habitacion toda en blanco...enfoco su vista a su lado y la sorpresa fue poco para el...su querido sirenito estaba durmiendo en una silla a su lado con su mano entrelazada a la suya...se sento como pudo y empeso a mover a el muchacho...el poco a poco fue despertando y lo primero que vio fue a su querido Tsunami despierto mirandolo como antes...solo amor y ternura...no pudo contener sus lagrimas y abalanzarse contra el...

-**Tsunami-saan...po-porque hiciste eso...casi...casi mueres...-**le decia sollosando en su pecho mientras Tsunami no cabia en su felicidad...

-**Tachi...-**le dijo acariciando su cabello...pero luego recordo...-**No...no deverias estar en tu luna de miel?...-**pregunto dolido alejando a el castañito de el...

-**Yo...justo...justo cuando el padre me pregunto si me queria casar yo...yo me fui de la iglesia...yo no queria casarme con nadie que no fueras tu pero...-**en eso sus ojos empesaron a aguar...-**Justo cuando sali vi como...como ese auto te atropellaba y tu saliste disparado hacia la calle...Tsunami-san!...-**grito lanzandose a sus brazos quien lo recibio gustoso...

-**Eso significa que...me perdonas?...-**pregunto jugeton el pelirrosa...

-**Que no vuelva a pasar Tsunami-san...-**le dijo riendo tirandosele ensima...

-**AY AY AY AY!...-**grito el mayor mientras Tachi se separaba de golpe asustado...-**Ajajaja que lindo eres Tachi...**

-**NO AGAS BROMAS TSUNAMI!...-**le grito enojado y sonrrojado mientras el otro reia mas y lo acercaba a el para besarlo...

-**Te amo mas que a mi vida Tachi...-**le dijo entre el beso...

-**Yo tambien Tsunami-san...**

* * *

><p>Y bien?...como quedo?...ejeje estaba inspirada escribiendo, no pare como por 2 horas y salio esto...quedo bine? mal? pesimo? orrible? wacawaca? QUE!...bueno...matta ne...<p> 


End file.
